I'm Just Saiyan
by Gallatin-X7
Summary: Yugi and the Pharaoh have faced challenge after challenge. With each one they overcome, getting ever so stronger. However, it isn't until they run into a strange person with a card type that they've never even heard of before that they get into the challenge of their lives. The true Battle-City Tournament has begun...
1. Chapter 1 - King no More

Im Just Saiyan

Chapter 1: King no more

 _BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEEP-BEEEP_

 _CRASH_

" _GACK! Why did I ever think that it would be a good idea to set my alarm to 6 in the morning?"_ I thought to myself while removing my fist from the shattered remains of my alarm clock. I never will understand why my grandpa keeps buying me those, they always end up breaking **for some reason** or another. "Well at least I can take advantage of this early hour and prep up my deck." I've been preparing for this tournament ever since it was announced. I still can't believe the day is today. By the way, I don't think I've mentioned my name yet. I'm Yugi Moto and the current "King of Games"; well, that's what everyone has called me ever since my first tournament. I specialize in the game Duel Monsters, a fast paced, high action card game that almost everyone plays. It may seem simple and harmless at first; until a strange thing happened to me one night.

 _FLASHBACK_

"Wow, Grampa sure is going to be surprised when he sees I figured this puzzle out all by myself." I said to no one in particular as I held up the shining golden pyramid that was the Millennium Puzzle up to my face. Grampa had brought this puzzle home in a box full of its pieces after coming back from his Egyptian archeology dig. He said that it was found in the tomb of a long since dead Egyptian Pharaoh, and, so far, no one he gave it to had been able to solve it; even himself!

"The last piece…" I mumbled to myself while reaching into the box and pulling out the last carved piece of gold from the box. It was a perfect fit for the middle slot that was the final hole in the puzzle. This one was especially intriguing above the other pieces because it had the pattern of the Egyptian Hieroglyph Eye on its front. "This is it!" I carefully slid the piece into its slot, completely removing all visible markings of when it was in pieces. I noticed light seeming to cascade from the Golden Pyramid, but I simply attributed it to my recent sleep deprivation and my excitement.

"Awesome, I did it! The Millennium Puzzle is complete!" I shouted in glee as the light intensified. I held the puzzle closer to my face as my grin seemed to intensify. " _I can't wait to see the look on his face when I show him in the morning._ " I thought to myself, noticing now that the light was getting even brighter. I had to shield my eyes now.

"Hey. What gives." I said out loud in a trembling voice as the now completed puzzle began to shake. The previous white light coming out of it was replaced with a purplish red cloud that seemed to rocked out of the eye on the front. I barely was able to keep holding it with how much it was shaking.

"Gaaaah!" I yelled as the clouds started to materialize. Suddenly, my room was filled with what could only be described as monsters. There were skeletal looking ghosts, dragon-like bugs with bulging veins on their wings, Snake creatures, almost none looked alike, except for the cold and heartless looks they all had in their eyes. The one that caught my attention the most though was a small brownish puff ball with stubby green arms and legs, white claws, beady eyes, and sharp fangs. It walked across my floor, out of the crowd, and stopped right next to me. We both stared into each other's eyes for a split second; suddenly, it bared its fangs at me while shrieking and leaped straight towards my face. I shielded myself with my arm, and waited for the beasts fangs to sink into it…

Nothing happened. I finally looked up, only to have my eyes almost blinded by the Millennium Puzzle's even more intense light. I looked down and noticed that the rope I had attached to it had caught on my neck, where it was now hanging; shaking even more violently, but in a more circular and controlled motion than its erratic fits seconds before. It was then that a strange urge came over me. I felt as if the light was pushing me into my own body, making me sink into the depths of my own soul. Words slipped from my mouth that I did not know, nor did I control.

" _ **YU-GI-OH!"**_ As I spoke these words, my voice deepened in mid-speech. My body seemed to have grown half a foot, and I was no longer in control.

 **(A/N: From now onward, I will be using Bolded font like this to symbolize Yami-Yugi talking and** _italicized font to symbolize thoughts_ **. They will be bolded if it is Yami-Yugi Thinking.)**

There was a burning, yellow eye symbol on my forehead that shined brighter than the puzzle had (Which by now had stopped shining.). The person controlling my body brought his head down from the leaned back position it had been forced into by my transformation. He, I mean I, slowly opened our eyes and observed the monsters. I could see now by their eyes that they were… afraid? No that couldn't have been it. Time had once again started moving at its normal pace and the brown, furry creature had once again leaped at me. This time though, the light formed in a circle around me, winds rushing around in my closed room making my hair stand more on end than it already does with its spikey style.

We grabbed the puzzle around our neck with one hand, and swung our other arm, pointing it in the direction of the monster. " **Shadow creatures, begon! I command you!** " We commanded the light swirling around us to surround and wrap around every single one, seeming to blind the monsters, judging by how they shielded their eyes with their arms. " **Return to the dark realm from whence you came!** " The light filled the room like an explosion, absorbing all in the room besides me. The light then gathered in one place and was sucked back into the eye of my Millennium Puzzle, along with the monsters, making the room once again go dark.

I was breathing hard, thinking it all to have been a dream; but here I was, standing in the exact same spot, holding the puzzle closer to my face as if it would give me an understanding of what had just occurred...

 _FLASHBACK END_

Me and the person I would later discover to be the spirit that resided in the Millennium Puzzle had many adventures after that; with each one, delving into the secrets of his past. I came to call him Yami and Pharaoh, seeing as how that was the name he preferred and he was in fact an Egyptian Pharaoh from 5000 years ago. It was because of him and my friends, Tea, Joey, and Tristan that I became the duelist I am today; and together, we are all an unstoppable team. Just ask Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters. It was because of my beating him in his own tournament, after he stole my Grandpa's soul and forced me to enter, that I earned the title "King of Games". I won't take credit though, because the Pharaoh did most of the dueling; not that anyone ever realized it, even my friends.

" **Yugi, you do know that we need to be awake to duel; right?** " Pharaoh spoke out from within Yugi's puzzle.

"Oh, sorry." I replied while scratching his spikey hair and grinning. "Did I wake you up Pharaoh?" Ever since getting back home from the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, hosted by Pegasus, it had been especially hard coming to terms with sharing a body and doing everyday things.

" **Yugi, I know this has been rough on you as well as me, but try to be mindful of your surroundings. We're not non-stop dueling machines. We need rest too if we're going to win that tournament.** " He said in a caring and yet still stern tone. We had become quite close over the past few months, and not just from sharing a body too! " **Besides, you and I both know that our deck is fine. We spent hours on perfecting it, and we're happy with the results.** "

Feeling a little foolish, Yugi went back into a lying down position and succumbed to his wishes. " _I can't wait for the tournament…_ " Yugi thought to himself and the Pharaoh.

" _ **I know what you mean. I sense that this will be an even greater challenge than we have ever faced before…**_ "


	2. Chapter 2 - The Legend, Awakened

**Im Just Saiyan**

 **Chapter 2:** The Legend, Awakened

It was a sunny morning in Domino City and I was just itching to get into a duel. I could barely contain my excitement at participating in the tournament, though my inhibitions for entering did help. Currently, I was not paying attention to the hordes of duelists swarming around the plaza, waiting for the competition to start. I was instead captivated by the clear card in my hand.

"Hmm. This clear card was in the same package as the duel disk." I muttered to myself and the Pharaoh at the same time. Sometimes I don't even know when I'm talking to him or just myself. "It looks like its's part of a map, but where's the rest of it?"

"Huh, it must be another new twist Kaiba threw into his tournament…" I looked around to realize that while I was thinking to myself, I had already walked over to the center clock of the main plaza.

"Yugi!" I looked over to my right to see who was calling me. Waving to me while jogging over was an old friend of mine from the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, Mai Valentine. Mai is a strong duelist that specializes in Harpy Lady Cards. She has long blond hair, spiked in a fashion that almost makes me think she's a long-lost relative of Joey some times. Though I never would tell Joey that, let's just say that they don't always get along like the best of friends.

"Hey Mai!" I replied while waving back at her. I almost forgot how tall she was now that I have to look up just to see her face when I'm next to her.

"Pretty big turnout, huh?" She replied, in her own happy go lucky fashion. "All losers." She deduced in an instant by just glancing around at the crowds around us.

"Well, there are a lot of duelists I've never seen before." I said while trying hard not to agree with her harsh and yet partially true comment.

"OH, this is so exciting! I wonder whose butt I should kick first in this tournament." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully while pondering her question, a smirk plastered across her face as bright as day.

Slowly more and more duelists arrived on the scene. Some old foes from Duelist Kingdom like Rex, Weevil, and Mako Tsunami. I was still searching around for Joey, worried that he would be late for the tournament, when I spotted a strange man. He was about Joey's height with dark skin, a white cloak/cape that had long shoulder-pads under the fabric, a purple undershirt, and black baggy pants. He wore matching black boots and had short, yet spikey hair that seemed to defy gravity. " _ **Oh, and ours doesn't?**_ " The pharaoh remarked sarcastically after hearing my thoughts.

I decided to try and start a conversation with this guy, noticing that he was wearing a duel disk like all of us, so he must have been a duelist. "Umm, HI! I see from your duel disk that you're going to enter the tournament too huh. I'm also entering. My name is Yu-"

"Yugi Moto. Winner of the Duelist Kingdome Tournament, and current holder of the title "King of Games." He interrupted in a seemingly all-knowing and deep-ish voice.

"Oh, well yeah. I guess everybody's heard about that by now." I replied sheepishly.

"Word to the wise, Moto. Don't try to duel me if you want to make it to the finals." He said in a matter of fact tone. "If you want an example, wait and watch my first duel during this tournament and you'll see why."

"Umm, ok. I think. I'll keep that in min-"

"Greetings duelists. Welcome to Battle City." Someone's voice boomed. It seemed to be Kaiba talking, but I couldn't seem to see him anywhere. It was like his voice was coming from everywhere at once.

"Where is his voice coming from?" I heard Mai ask no one in particular. We were all looking around frantically to locate the voice. Everyone except the mystery guy next to me.

He did not even try to look around for his voice it seemed. He was still leaned against the clock pole in the center with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. As if he was expecting me to ask him if he knew where it was coming from, which I was, he pointed upwards seconds before the giant, looming shadow of Kaiba's blimp drifted overhead.

I decided to abandon the guy and ran up to the top of one of the buildings, just in time to see Kaiba's giant face staring at me as the Giant-Screen on the blimp passed in front of me. "Whoa! It's Kaiba!" I exclaimed, captivated by his huge head seemingly being displayed above the entire city.

"It's time to put your dueling skills to the test. " He boomed mockingly. "I hope none of you entered my tournament looking for friendly competition, because Battle City's going to be an all-out _WAR._ " He continued to explain the many rules of the tournament. How the clear cards that everyone received are in fact parts of a map to the finals. But you need 5 of them to finish it; that's where the dueling comes in. In each of the duels, we would have to bet our rarest card and at least 1 clear card, or as he called them "Locator Cards". In this tournament, I couldn't afford to even lose once if I was to win this. Oh well, I wasn't planning to anyway.

I turned back and started walking back towards the roof stairs. "Well, time to face my destiny." I said while clenching my fist in apprehension.

"WHERE ARE YA, YA CREEP!" I heard a familiar voice yell from the streets as I was going to descend. There would be no mistaking that yell after it had been directed at me for so long. I had finally found my best friend, Joey Wheeler. By the way he was stomping and pushing around in the crowd below, he was angry and looking for someone.

"What's he doing?!" I looked on in shock as I saw him march over to a man in a dark purple cloak that was sipping tea at the nearby store's table.

"Hey freak! I knew I'd find ya." He said in an angry tone. The man closed his laptop and started talking to Joey, but I was to busy trying to get over there to listen good.

When I had finally gotten close enough, I tried to call to the frantically pointing and yelling Joey. "Joey, what's going on! What are you yelling about!" I called, finally getting his attention. I had finally made my way over to him, and what I saw shocked me.

"That's one of the goons that swiped my 'Red Eyes'." He exclaimed while still pointing his finger like a mad man.

" _What, that man in the purple cape. He's dressed just like Bandit Keith was._ " I thought to myself and the Pharaoh. " _Can he be the one that's after my Millennium Puzzle?_ "

"They call themselves "Rare Hunters"; which to me translates to Cape-Wearing, Card Taking, and Freakazoids! And this one owes me a rematch so I can win back my 'Red Eyes Black Dragon'" Joey was obviously mad at this man, but he was showing no sign of wanting to even speak with Joey. We were starting to draw the attention of the people around us and I even saw the man in the white cape start to approach us quickly from the corner of my eye.

The man shut the laptop he was on and stood up from his table while glaring at me. "I already told you, Wheeler, you have nothing else of use to me. "But perhaps your friend would be interested in being my first victim. It would be my pleasure to hunt the Duelist Kingdom champion, and snare his 'Dark Magician'." A smirk was plastered over his beady face as his glare seemed to pierce me soul. "So I challenge Yugi Moto to a duel" Now it was his turn to point, not at Joey, but me!

Suddenly, I saw his smirk disappear and be replaced with confusion as he seemed to look behind me. I felt a hand grip my shoulder from behind as I turned around to see the guy with the white cape standing over and behind me. He looked me dead in the eyes and said a single word, "No." I was of course confused, as was Joey and the Rare Hunter. I was perfectly fine with dueling this man to get Joey's card back. "It's ok. You don't need to waste your time with this weakling. I'll duel him to show the example I promised earlier, and for your friend. I promise you, I won't lose." I was still shocked, but strangely enough, I wasn't afraid that he would lose. I was perfectly fine with this and believed him as much as I would if it was Joey saying this. I nodded.

The Rare Hunter was still confused and started yelling. "Hey, butt out of this you nobody. My business is with Moto over there; not some weirdly dressed nobody. I bet you don't even have any rare car…. What, what is this." He had opened up his computer mid-rant to, what I guess was to, check out the man's score rating and rarest card on the database. "You, just who are you? There's no data on your deck at all in this database. And yet you still have an almost perfect rating…" He stared in shock at the guy, but his expression of disbelief soon turned into one of glee. "Well, it doesn't matter. You managed to convince me into dueling you. Not only will I get valuable information on your deck; I will also win your rarest card and a locator card to boot."

"So do you accept my challenge in Yugi's stead?" He said in a deep and calm voice, his eyes unblinking and unwavering from the Rare Hunter.

"Yes, yes I do; this database says your name is _Griever_ is it?" He said with a haughty laugh. "I accept!"

"And do you swear that, _when_ you lose, you will return Joey Wheeler his 'Red Eyes Black Dragon' Card?" He said, still remembering Joey's predicament.

"Yes, I will. I promise on _your_ life. Hehehe."

"Then… IT'S TIME TO DUEL!" Griever yelled, capturing the attention of the remaining people that were not already staring at this exchange. He stretched his duel disk arm forward and launched out 2 probes from it. They shined hologram projectors and created the field for which they would begin their battle.

 _SOME WHERE IN THE KAIBA CORP. BUILDING_

 _ **Detecting activation of duel disk battle system. Competitors Griever and Rare Hunter. Beaming Duel Status to Kaiba Corp. Mainframe.**_

Inside the building, a computer was spouting off the data, or in Griever's case "lack of data", of the competitors as Seto Kaiba and Mokuba watched the events unfold from the screen in front of them. "Wow, the first duel of the tournament and we already have a Rare Hunter." Mokuba exclaimed in shock. "I don't know who he's dueling though."

"Humph. Probably some backwater nobody; they don't matter" Kaiba said in a matter of fact tone. He simply did not care for anyone dueling if it was not Yugi or a Rare Hunter with an Egyptian God Card.

"Nobody is right. Seto, check this out! Apparently we have no data on the Hunter's opponent. Only a name and rating." Mokuba once again shouted in his ear.

"What, impossible! Not even one card from his deck; and this Griever person has the same rating as me. The only other person with that should be Yugi Moto!" Kaiba yelled in indignation. He was the best duelist around, so there was no way he would allow another person to one-up him like Yugi had done.

"Hey check it out. Yugi and Joey are there too. It looks like they're as interested in this guy's duel as you are, big brother."

"Well, well, well. It seems this competition just keeps getting more and more interesting. It seems only appropriate that Yugi be involved with the first duel of my tournament."

 _BACK AT THE CITY CENTER_

Well, this duel looks like it's going to be a good one. I hope this Griever-guy knows what he's getting into.

"LET'S DUEL!" The two caped men yelled at each other, one clothed in black and the other in white.

"I draw first." I looked over Griever's shoulder to see what kind of cards he had, but I didn't recognize any of them. There was one with a picture of a man in orange, with black spikey hair that caught my attention though. "Well. It seems this duel is already over, Rare Hunter. With this hand, I will seal your fate."

"Don't sound so sure, Griever. You don't know the depths of my strategy. I could beat you without even attacking once for this entir-"

"So you're playing an 'Exodia' deck." Griever interrupted with a childish expression of questioning on his face.

"WHAT! How could you possibly have guessed my strategy so easily!?" The Rare Hunter cried out in wonder and amazement.

"Well it was pretty easy after you blabbed how you were going to 'beat me without even attacking'. Unless you have a bunch of spell cards that damage me directly, which may I remind you are banned in this tournament, you could only accomplish that by using 'Exodia-The Forbidden One'." He deduced, making it seem almost stupid that I didn't realize it too. "Now that we have that out of the way, I will make my first move now."

"Heh. If you think knowing my strategy will help you win, then by all means take your first shot." He taunted while spreading his arms out wide.

"The thing about my deck is… you are never prepared. With the power of the ancient monkey race, long extinct from the power of a tyrant, BEHOLD THE LEGEND OF THE SAIYANS! I Summon the monster card 'Son Goku'(LVL 4-ATK 1900/DEF 1900) in face up attack position!" The monster card that I had seen before was now revealed to everyone. It was a man in an orange fighting gi with the Japanese symbol for 'Gó' on his back and right chest. He had black spikey hair that seemed to protrude out in every direction.

"What is that card. There's no data on it at all. I've never seen one before. What type is it even?" The questions everyone around us was asking seemed to come at us all at once.

"The type of this card is 'Saiyan' and there are none like it. I made sure that I am the only one who even has them." Griever answered to everyone at the same time.

 _BACK IN THE KAIBA CORP. BUILDING_

"WHAT! There should be no such card that exists like that. I have no data on it!" Kaiba exclaimed after seeing just one move from the mystery duelist.

"Well big brother; it seems this duel just got even more interesting." Mokuba said in an obvious exited voice.

"Let's just see what these new types of cards can due Mokuba. If its powerful enough, I may want to fight against them myself." Kaiba had become captivated by this man's deck just like all of the other duelists.

 _BACK AT THE CITY CENTER_

"I guess I will continue with my turn if everyone is done gasping in surprise." Griever said with a hint of satisfaction. "I place 2 cards faced down on the field and end my turn.''

"Well that was anti-climactic. While I do admit that you surprised me there, You still have no chance at winning." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Now I draw… Heh, just what I expected." He said while leering at his hand. "I activate my Graceful Charity card. It allows me to draw 3 cards, and I discard 2 from my hand." He explained while doing exactly that. " _Perfect, 'Exodia' cards already. Now all I need is the head and left arm and I will win._ " He thought to himself. " _It was foolish for me to ever think that he could defeat the unstoppable 'Exodia' with his so-called 'Saiyan' cards._ "

"I don't like what that Rare Hunter is planning, Griever better end this quick before he draws all of his 'Exodia Pieces'." I said to Joey, not taking my eyes off of the duel for a second.

" _ **This certainly is turning into an interesting duel Yugi but I agree; Griever must keep his guard up if he wants to win.**_ " The pharaoh said in my mind, while also focusing on the duel.

"Lastly for my turn; I summon, 'Stone Statue of the Aztecs' (ATK 300/DEF 2000) in face-up defense position and end my turn." The Rare Hunter chuckled to himself in pride. "Your monster may be strong, but my 'Stone Statue' is an impenetrable wall. How does it feel to be so close, yet so far away boy."

"I don't know, you tell me." Griever replied back, with a subtle smirk on his face.

"Don't worry, it'll all be over soon, boy."

"Fine then. It's my turn so I'll draw." His hand was a blur as he drew from his disk and placed the card in his hand while picking up another. "Since I have no means of getting past your wall just yet, I summon a monster in face-down defense, and set another card face down and end my turn."  
"Humph. A lot of good that did you, boy. I'll play another graceful charity and once again draw 3 and discard 2." His face lit up with glee after this particular move. "Your fate has been sealed boy. I have just drawn my 4th 'Exodia' Piece and I know for a fact that the card I will draw on my next turn shall be the one that I need."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to beat you in one turn." He said back in quiet banter.

"Wha-what. Impossible. I have 4000 life points! In fact, to make sure you have nothing up your sleeve with that face-down monster of yours; I play the magic card 'Soul Exchange'. It lets me tribute one of your own monsters instead of using mine. I sacrifice your face down to summon my 'Gear Golem the Moving Fortress' (ATK 800/DEF 2200)." He cried out, satisfied to see the look of shock on his face… But we were all surprised, minus Griever, to find that the monster had appeared, but Griever's card had only flipped up.

"NO! YOU FOOL!" Griever cried out as his card was revealed. It was a bald short monk dressed in clothes similar to that of 'Son Goku', except he had the symbol for turtle on his back and chest. "You sent my 'Krillin card' to the grave… you have sealed your fate." He said this in a solemn tone as we looked over to see why 'Krillin' had not left the field yet. We instead witnessed the 'Son Goku' card looking happy to see him. They waved at each other and smiled until the 'Gear Golem' that was summoned decided to finally move. Its eye shined red and fired a laser straight into the heart of 'Krillin'. However, it seemed at first that it did nothing, because after raising his arm in front of his face, 'Krillin' looked around to see he was fine. But it was too soon, because the 'Gear Golem' had a red line running from his eye to the chest of the 'Krillin'. He directed his gaze upwards, causing the 'Krillin' to be lifted into the air while screaming.

It was then to everyone's surprise that the 'Son Goku' card began to speak to the 'Gear Golem'. "No please. Don't hurt him! Stop it now!" His cries were falling on deaf ears as it then send what looked like a pulse of energy through the red beam, causing the 'Krillin' to explode.

It screamed in a last ditch effort to get help, "GOKUUUU!" His final cry ringing through everyone's ears as it was replaced by deafening silence. I had never in all of my years of watching holographic duels seen something so violent and lifelike happen to the monsters. Judging by the expression of shock and fear on the Rare Hunter's face, neither had he. Griever on the other hand, simply hanged his head in sorrow.

Suddenly, we all turned our attention to the 'Son Goku' which was now screaming with tears streaming down his face. He had what looked like a blue fire surround him and caused the ground to shake. It was actually making us feel tremors. It was then that Griever decided to speak. "What you people don't understand is that these monsters are not simply cards. They feel, they laugh, and they cry. You carelessly tribute my 'Krillin' Card, not knowing his effect; both card-wise and emotional-wise. Him and my 'Son Goku' card share a friendship deeper than any other found; but by killing him, you awakened a rage stronger than any God, any 'Exodia'. You have awakened the Legendary Super Saiyan."

At this last word, the screams of the 'Son Goku' intensified with him speaking even more. "I…..wont…let you….GET AWAY WITH THIS! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" His voice peaked in tone and a bright light flashed from the card. When I could finally see again, I looked on to see the same 'Son Goku' card as before, but his shirt had been ripped off from the energy around him and his hair had spiked up in the shape of a flame. He had 3 bangs hanging down on his forehead and his hair and aura had turned golden.

This time it was Griever's turn to speak. "By sending my 'Krillin' card to the graveyard. You activated his effect. When he is sent to the graveyard while there Is a 'Son Goku' on the field, I can transform my 'Son Goku' and special summon in his place his new form. 'Super Saiyan Goku' (ATK 2300/DEF 2300).

At the mention of his name, 'Super Saiyan Goku' turned to glare at the Rare Hunter, who was now sweating and had a look of terror on his face. He once again spoke, but in a more serious and threatening tone that seemed to boom from everywhere at once. "People like you never learn. You're always stepping on others just to meet your own ends… But it ends now." He powered up mid-sentence and his aura pulsated with more power. "You can destroy monsters, buy can never destroy what I am, Friend." He spit out the last word, a malefic smirk on his face.

Finally, the Rare Hunter was able to gain the courage to speak, not to Griever, but to the hologram 'Super Saiyan Goku'. "You… You're no regular monster. Wha-JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" He screamed out while pointing at him.

"Don't you get it? It's just like Griever said before." He answered. "I am the hope of the universe." His smirk disappeared. "I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace." His voice rising; making the Rare Hunter cower in fear. "I am the protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth…" He suddenly stopped. His aura disappeared as if it was never there… Then he suddenly boomed at the top of his lungs while simultaneously making his aura pulsate, shining brighter than any light that anyone had witnessed before. The ground once more began to shake, but even fiercer this time. Dark clouds formed and blocked out the, seconds before, clear sky. Lightning struck behind the 'Super Saiyan Goku' as he yelled out his words.

" _ **ALLY TO GOOD, NIGHTMARE TO YOU!"**_ And with that statement, he charged.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone reading this story for their hopeful support. I'll try to keep consistent with upload times, and I hope you guys stick around. If any of you have questions about the story, card effects, or anything; feel free to ask in your review space and i'll answer them at the end of each chapter. Also, if you havn't already noticed, I have been using the actual character's lines from the show that were not affected by Griever. I'll try to keep this up, along with keeping duel hands the same for opponents to make it stay true to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime. Thanks for the support, IT'S TIME TO DUEL!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Exodia Obliterated

**I'm Just Saiyan**

 **Chapter 3:** Exodia Obliterated

 _ **LAST TIME**_

Finally, the Rare Hunter was able to gain the courage to speak, not to Griever, but to the hologram 'Super Saiyan Goku'. "You… You're no regular monster. Wha-JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" He screamed out while pointing at him.

"Don't you get it? It's just like Griever said before." He answered. "I am the hope of the universe." His smirk disappeared. "I am the answer to all living things that cry out for piece." His voice rising; making the Rare Hunter cower in fear. "I am the protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth…" He suddenly stopped. His aura disappeared as if it was never there… Then he suddenly boomed at the top of his lungs while simultaneously making his aura pulsate, shining brighter than any light that anyone had witnessed before. The ground once more began to shake, but even fiercer this time. Dark clouds formed and blocked out the, seconds before, clear sky. Lightning struck behind the 'Super Saiyan Goku' as he yelled out his words.

" _ **ALLY TO GOOD, NIGHTMARE TO YOU!"**_ And with that statement, he charged.

* * *

If there was one word that could be used to describe what everyone was feeling at the moment, I had not found it yet. In all my years of dueling, I had never ever seen such power, rage, sadness, and fear in a single duel. " _Pharaoh, are you seeing what I'm seeing."_ I thought to my counterpart. " _That monster just killed that other one. It didn't just vanish off the field like they normally do._ "

" _ **I know Yugi. It might just be Kaiba's new hologram system, but even I can't believe him to be this violent and sadistic.**_ " He answered back in an unsure tone. " _ **No, this duel is exhibiting properties of what I can only be a shadow duel; and yet somehow different.**_ " I felt that he was about to say more, but was interrupted by the Rare Hunter screaming while waving his hand at the 'Super Saiyan Goku' (ATK 2300/DEF 2300) card that was staring at him with hate filled eyes. The hologram talked to him in a soft, yet powerful tone until he raised his voice while making his aura pierce the now dark and clouded sky with light.

Joey jumped back while yelling, as he was standing the closest to where the lightning had struck behind the monster. "What the hell is going on, Yug!?" He checked out while picking himself off of the floor. "This is getting even weirder than that duel you had with Bakura at Duelist Kingdom, and I know weird! I was turned into a card!" He dusted his green blazer off as he stood next to me once more, but I was too interested in what was happening on the field. We both turned our heads towards the 'Super Saiyan Goku' when we heard him scream.

" _ **ALLY TO GOOD, NIGHTMARE TO YOU!"**_ The 'Super Saiyan Goku' card charged towards the Rare Hunter, stopping inches from his face. He held up his arms, as if expecting the hologram to actually hit him, but was surprised when he saw that it was simply standing in front of him, staring.

"Wha…Why-"

"Why didn't I attack? Unlike you lowlifes, I'm not a cheat; and yes, I can know your cheating by putting markings on your cards. I hear their cries from your deck. I will attack when commanded, and I will hit hard." He interrupted in a cold voice; one that showed no mercy. "Don't think you're safe though. I will show no mercy for what you have done." With that, he backed up to where his card was displayed on the holographic field, and bent over into a fighting position.

Griever looked like he had seen enough and was continuing. "It's my turn now, so I draw." He did as he said. "Since you are going to be drawing that last 'Exodia' piece in your next turn like you said, I have to end this hear." He continued; after which sweeping his arm across his front and pointing his hand to the sky while yelling, "With this hand, born from triumph; I declare this, ' **FINAL TURN** '!"

Me and the Rare Hunter gasped while everyone stared at Griever. Joey was just as confused as them, and turned to me for answers. "Hey Yug; what's he talking about. What's this 'Final Turn'?" He questioned with an unknowing and suspicious look on his face.

"Joey, a final turn is famous among duelists." I answered in the best way I could. "It's basically a duelist's way of declaring that he will win the turn he declares 'Final Turn'".

"Oh, well then why were you and that caped-creep gasping so loud" He said, not getting the real meaning behind what I had said just yet.

I sighed and continued. "Joey, you don't understand. A Final Turn is so rare among duelists because it is a risky move. When if Griever passes this turn without winning the duel like he said, he will have forfeited the duel to the Rare Hunter! That's why even the best duelists don't try such a tactic." It was then that I felt a tug at my neck with the Millennium Puzzle spinning in the circle. This was obviously too important a duel for the Pharaoh to miss, so I let him take over from here on.

" _ **Yu-Gi-OH!**_ " I yelled out while switching places with my counterpart. To the untrained eye, nothing seemed different about me; but Joey immediately recognized my change by my change in demeanor, deepened voice, and standing straight.

Now it was the Pharaoh's turn to speak. " **This 'Final Turn' was a risky play Joey, and the Rare Hunter knows it. Griever either has a sure fire strategy to win this, or he's bluffing him into giving up.** "

Joey just looked on in awe at Griever though. "Wow, this guy's either one heck of a duelist; or the biggest bluffer I've ever seen. And I play 'Time Wizard' un-ironically!" With that, we both turned back to the duel, not wanting to miss Griever's last turn.

"You fool! You've sealed your own fate." The Rare Hunter stuttered out, looking like he didn't even believe his own words with the way he was sweating. "I won't even need 'The Forbidden One' to beat you with this deck. You'll never be able to defeat both of my monsters **and** be able to deal 4000 damage to me. You might as well give up and-"

"Do you ever shut up?" Griever interrupted as he studied his hand, without even interrupting. "If I didn't have a sure way to beat you this turn, I wouldn't have declared 'Final Turn'. But I did, so shut up and prepare yourself to lose."

The stunned Hunter worked up more courage to counter Griever's response. "You won't be talking so high and mighty-like after I have your Goku in my deck and you on the floor in tears."

"Then I guess that's a no?" He said in a childish manner.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"I play the field spell 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber'!" I half expected the entire field to change as it normally did with field spells, but the only thing that changed was that a brown wooden door appeared on the field in between the two monsters. "While it may look like a simple door, but don't be fooled. This door leads to another dimension than our own. Along with this, I summon the half-Saiyan child of Goku, 'Early Gohan' (ATK 400/DEF 200)." Once again, another monster entered the field, but this one was different. He seemed to be a child with a long-wolf's tail haircut and also had a fighting Gi on, except this one was dark purple and had no undershirt. The child had a look of glee at first on seeing his "father", but was immediately having a familiar shocked face upon seeing his "Super Saiyan" form. Without words, the 'Super Saiyan Goku' pointed to the Rare Hunter, making him gain an expression as if the true nature of the duel had dawned upon the child.

"I still don't see how this door will help you win the duel, boy." The Rare Hunter said with a twinge of fear in his voice that I picked up on.

"Well, you'll see very soon." Griever explained with a smirk on his face. "I send my 'Super Saiyan Goku' and my 'Early Gohan' through the door and into the 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber', along with one of my facedown cards." True to what he ordered, the 'Goku', 'Gohan', and faced-down spell/trap card he pointed to vanished and were briefly visible through the door in what looked like a white void until it closed.

"What is he doing Yug? He just got rid of his strongest hitter and his entire field except for 1 faced-down card. He'll never win now!" Joey blurted out in concern for Griever.

I/The Pharaoh turned to him while placing a hand on his shoulder. " **Don't worry Joey. We don't know what Griever's cards are capable of. We have to have faith in his strategy and the heart of the cards. Do not forget, his turn has only just begun.** " We consoled.

"What you probably are wondering right now, Hunter, is why I just sent away all of my cards into nothingness on my final turn." Griever said, as if reading everyone's minds. "For you see; In the dimension of the 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber', time passes slower than here." He continued. "To help put it in perspective; spending a whole day here would have been exactly a whole year for them. And I would be especially worried if I were you. They have been in there for days in the span of time I took explaining this." His plan becoming immediately clear to me and Joey; for Joey had used a similar strategy many times with his Time Wizard card. "The faced-down card I included with them was meant to help advance their training so that they would progress even farther. Now, **BEHOLD!** "

In that instance, the door opened once again and out walked the 'Super Saiyan Goku' and 'Gohan' card, but something was different about them. The 'Gohan' looked older and had a shorter hair style similar to that of his "father". The most major difference though, was that his hair was a now golden hue, like that of his "father". "Not another Super Saiyan!" The Rare Hunter cried out in fear at now seeing the child in a similar state to the 'Super Saiyan Goku'.

"Yes. While they trained in that room, my 'Early Gohan' grew up. He has now transformed into 'Super Saiyan Mid-Gohan' (ATK 2400/DEF 2200) and has surpassed his father in power." Said Griever, confirming the fears of the Hunter. "But that is not all though. Because of the card I sent in with them, the magic card "Spirit Kamehameha!"; they both gained the ability to attack twice, along with receiving a boost of 500 ATK for every monster in the grave. The spirit of the monster, 'Krillin', that you destroyed will aid in your defeat!"

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE!" The Rare Hunter screamed out in surprise at this new turn of events. His recently formed bravado, cast to the winds along with any chance he had of winning.

"YES IT CAN AND IS!" Griever responded with a mighty shout. "Now, first my 'Super Saiyan Goku' (ATK **2800** /DEF 2300) will launch an attack on your so called 'Immovable wall', the monster 'Stone Statue of the Aztecs' (ATK 300/DEF 2000)." Before he had even finished his sentence, the newly empowered 'Super Saiyan Goku' had charged towards the Tiki-shaped 'Stone Statue'; breaking through it with a single punch and scattering its bricks everywhere. If it hadn't been in defense mode, the Rare Hunter would have lost life points already.

"Not my stone statue!?" The Hunter exclaimed in great fear; most likely realizing that he was one less monster away from having direct damage.

"Next, my 'Super Saiyan Mid-Gohan' (ATK 2900/DEF 2200) will destroy your 'Gear Golem The Moving Fortress'(ATK 800/DEF 2200), clearing the path to attack you directly!" The 'Gohan' rushed forward and ripped out the mechanical eye of the 'Gear Golem' immediately sticking his hand up while jumping back and firing a blast, incinerating the mechanical monster. "Finally, through the power of the magic card of 'Spirit Kamehameha!', both of my monsters can attack once again. With the combined power of these 2 generations of Saiyan Warriors, you will fall. Go forth, and take him out, along with the rest of his life points! **FATHER-SON KAMEHAMEHA!** "

The 'Gohan leaped back to stand in front of the 'Goku' as they prepared an energy attack. They both cupped their hands, their actions in perfect synchronization, and brought them to their right side saying something in the process. " _KAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEE…_ " Both of the "Super Saiyans" brought their hands forward with a powerful yell; " _ **HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ " releasing a gigantic beam targeted at the Rare Hunter with no monsters to block it.

The son was putting power into the beam while the father was seemingly guiding him and motivating him with words. "Gohan! You have to let your power all out! Explode!" He yelled while egging his son on while the Rare Hunter was screaming in pain; though he was completely swallowed by the blast and hidden from sight. Our hair was standing on end from feeling the raw power coming off of the attack, making me feel a little queasy too. I once again heard the 'Goku' card yell at his son. "Are you going to let the man hurt others in the same way he hurt Krillin! You can stop this, but you have to end this now! **DO IT NOW, TOGETHER!** " With that, the son leapt forward while pushing his hands forward and screaming at the top of his lungs, " _ **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ " A large pulse of power went through the already raging beam as a counter showed all of the Rare Hunter's life points drop to 0. As though it was never there; the screaming from the 'Gohan' and 'Goku', along with the roaring of the beam, disappeared as the hologram projectors stopped displaying. Though right before it stopped, I could see the 'Goku' hologram turn around and give Griever a faint smile and thumbs up, one which he returned, as he faded away.

"I can't believe he did it." Joey said, breaking the silence, with an awed expression on his face; though who wouldn't be. With that, the crowd around us erupted into cheers, whoops, and whistles as the silence evaporated. When I looked over at the Rare Hunter, I found him kneeling on the ground with his clothes and cape singed and torn in places. Apparently that last attack had been all too real for him.

Griever walked over to where he was kneeling and offered his hand to help him up. To which the Hunter did not react, simply continuing to lie on the ground. Us and Joey walked over to them, and I gestured to the deck, to which Griever answered, "Be my guest." Me and Pharaoh went through his deck, finding Joey's "Red Eyes Black Dragon" card sitting near the bottom.

I took it out, and told the still groaning Rare Hunter, " **I'm taking Joey's 'Red Eyes Black Dragon' back now**."

As I was standing up, Griever stopped me with his hand again. "Take his locator card too. It belongs to you. I was merely providing an example, and helping you out." Before I could answer, he had already begun to walk away.

" **Ok then. I'll be taking your locator card too. You won't need to find the finals now.** " The pharaoh was about to leave his side when something caught our attention.

Joey, seeing us pause, was questioning this. "Huh? What's the matter Yug?" He said in his casual tone.

" **Something's rubbing off on my fingers. All of these cards are marked!** " I explained.

"He was a cheat!" Joey exclaimed, catching the attention of Griever who had stopped to listen.

" **Not anymore!** " The Pharaoh said with an angered expression as he ripped through all of the cards in the deck at the same time, then throwing the shredded pieces into the air. " _Wow, it was just like that 'Goku' card said in the duel wasn't it._ " I told him in our mind. " _ **Yes, it seems that he was right after all.**_ " He thought, agreeing with me.

Catching our attention once again, the Rare Hunter began talking to himself. "I lost. I failed…"

"Huh?" Joey expressed as the Rare Hunter began screaming to himself.

"Forgive me Master! I tried my best!" His voice becoming desperate as his eyes widened. At this point, Griever was once again standing behind us; observing the scene. "NO! Please don't be angry!?" His pleading voice getting weaker as he stood up while shaking all over. Suddenly, he grabbed his head with his hands while screaming at the top of his lungs. Time seemed to stand still as we witnessed this. " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** No master! Don't! Please spare me!"

"Yugi. That Wacko's lost his mind!" Joey told me, in shock at the screaming man in front of us. I was just as shocked as he was, and was wondering who he was talking to in such a scared voice.

" **I've seen this before.** " I said, trying to console him when I looked back at the Rare Hunter to see a glowing, yellow eye appear on his forehead. " _That's the Millennium Symbol!_ " Yugi exclaimed. It was the very same one that was engraved on the front of my Millennium Puzzle, making me sure that a Millennium Item was involved in this.

That was when the Rare Hunter started speaking to me in a warped voice that sounded half his own, and half someone else's. " _ **SO WE MEET AGAIN PHARAOH!**_ " He had a blank expression on his face and his pupils had vanished from his eyes. He stood up, moving as if he was a puppet being pulled up by an invisible string. " _ **DO YOU REMEMBER ME PHARAOH? ACTUALLY, PERHAPS YOU DON'T.**_ " He addressed me in his warped voice. " _ **YOU WERE TRAPPED IN THE PUZZLE WHEN I DUELED LITTLE YUGI.**_ " The Pharaoh growled at this, remembering the time when I had faced Bandit Keith while he had been trapped in my puzzle that was chained to a wall. " _ **CONGRATULATIONS ON DEFEATING MY RARE HUNTER, THOUGH HE WAS THE WEAKEST DUALIST IN MY CREW.**_ " He continued on. " _ **OR SHOULD I PERHAPS BE CONGRATULATING GRIEVER BEHIND YOU. I SAW THAT DUEL AND I AM VERY EAGER FOR WHEN I SHALL ALSO MEET YOU FACE TO FACE, THOUGH I SHOULD WARN YOU THAT MY OTHER MINIONS WILL PROVE MUCH MORE FORMIDIBLE."**_

Joey, still not understanding the situation, nudged me to help him get an understanding. "Yug… What's with this freak show?" We nudged him to be quiet for now, making him put on a pout. He then turned to Griever, expecting him to say something; to which he simply stuck up his finger in front of his closed mouth and shushed Joey.

" _ **PHARAOH! I'VE WAITED FOR YOU FOR YEARS! FINALLY AFTER ALL THIS TIME, I WILL DESTROY YOU.**_ " The man controlling the Rare-Hunter stated, finally revealing his ultimatum.

I felt the Pharaoh freeze up at his last statement, knowing that this threat possibly knew more about him than even he did. " _ **I WILL NOT ALLOW MY OTHER RARE HUNTERS TO FAIL ME LIKE THIS ONE DID. I HAVE LITTLE TIME FOR THIS KIND OF FOOLISHNESS, SO I HAVE TAKEN OVER HIS BODY AND TRAPPED HIS MIND IN THE SHADOW REALM!**_ " He exclaimed. " _ **I AM IN CONRTROL!**_ " Showing a display of his control by once again pulling up the Rare Hunter's body, in a fashion as if he was using invisible strings, and made it start flying up and rag-dolling while being shaken around.

"Nyeeeeeeh!" Joey yelled in fright and nervousness as the floating Hunter started his spasms closer to Joey. "This guy is creepin me out!" He stuck out his duel disk in front of himself, as if for protection from whatever was happening.

" **How did you control him?!** " The pharaoh had enough with just staring at him and, like me, wanted answers.

The Hunter's body smirked, his blank and lifeless eyes seemingly glowing. " _ **EACH OF THE MILLENNIUM ITEMS CONTAINS ITS OWN UNIQUE POWER; SO MIND CONTROL IS A SIMPLE TASK WITH MY 'MILLENNIUM ROD'!**_ " He revealed; exposing the true nature of his attack and powers.

" **No good can come from that power…** " The pharaoh stated, knowing that in the wrong hands, it could lead to disastrous results. Suddenly, we remembered something from when a woman named Ishizu talked to us at the museum a few days ago. She was the entire reason that we were in this tournament in the first place.

 _FLASHBACK_

"The events of the past will occur once again, and that same great evil will return to threaten the entire world!"

 _FLASHBACK END_

Her words echoed in my mind as we remembered. " _He must be the great evil Ishizu spoke about._ " I concluded while talking to the pharaoh in our mind-scape.

" _ **ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE MYSELF.**_ " His voice piercing my very mind and causing me to feel a slight pain as he spoke. " _ **REMEMBER MY NAME, MARIK!**_ "

" **Marik?! What is it you want from me, MARIK!"** He said while spitting out his name in disgust. Just his name alone sounded evil.

" _ **I WANT WHAT BELONGS TO ME…**_ " He said in a cryptic tone, his words growing louder. " _ **AND I'LL TAKE IT USING THE STENGTH OF THE EGYPTIAN GOD CARDS!**_ "

"So that's what you're after; I can't say that I'm surprised." Us and Marik were both surprised by someone else addressing him. I turned around to once again notice Griever standing next to us. "In case you didn't know Yugi; the Egyptian God Cards are ancient and powerful monsters that ravaged Egypt a long time ago. It is said that with their power combined, along with that of the Pharaoh's, that person will be able to rule the world. I'm guessing you are the Pharaoh, Yugi, and he is after your puzzle so that he can take your power." He grinned at Marik after saying all of this. "Did I guess right?"

" _ **WHAT? HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW ALL OF THAT; EVEN FOR A DUELIST OF YOUR STATURE AND SKILL!?**_ " Marik questioned, voicing the thoughts of us too.

"It's called Wikipedia. Give it a try sometimes." He taunted while still maintaining his sense of self.

" _ **HMM, IT SEEMS I'LL HAVE TO KEEP MY EYE ON YOU TOO, GRIEVER. IT SEEMS YOUR DECK HAS GODS AMONG THEIR OWN THAT I MIGHT LIKE TO ADD TO MY POWER!**_ " He said while staring at Griever with his lifeless eyes. His Millennium Symbol was flickering on his forehead, making him stop.

" _ **WELL, IT SEEMS THAT I AM OUT OF TIME FOR NOW. I LOOK FOREWARD TO OUR EVENTUAL CLASH GRIEVER.**_ " With that statement, he once again turned towards us and Joey, to utter his final words before he disappeared from the Rare Hunter's mind. " _ **PHARAOH, YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED. SO ENJOY THE GAME WHILE YOU STILL CAN; BECAUSE YOUR REIGN IS COMING TO AN END!**_ " With that last warning, the Symbol on his head finally disappeared and the Hunter collapsed onto the paved floor; completely lifeless.

"Man, that was weird." Uttered Joey while breaking the silence that had ensued. "I knew that guy was a big creep. But who knew he was just a front for an even _bigger_ creep?" He was interrupted however, as he noticed our hand, holding his card, extended towards him.

" **Here you go Joey. Take your 'Red Eyes' back.** " I held it out to him for it seemed like hours but was only seconds; he wasn't taking it though.

"Nah Yug. You hold onto it." He said while shaking his head. "It isn't mine to take, pal. You won it fair and square." He put his hands into his pockets as he continued talking. "Besides, the Rare Hunters have collected hundreds of rare cards. Their decks are totally suped up, so I know that they're gonna be tough to beat; even for you.

" **What are you saying Joey?** " I asked, while Joey simply looked up at the now clear sky as the last of the dark clouds had disappeared and sunlight pierced the street.

"I'm saying: One day, You'll need all the powerful monsters you can get." He said, the Pharaoh finally getting his point. "Plus, you can think of me whenever you play my 'Red Eyes'. It's the least I could do to repay ya." It was then that our minds drifted back to the duelist kingdom tournament.

"See, during the Duelist Kingdom tournament, you taught me rules, killer strategies, and everything else I needed to know to help me get to da finals." Memories of our final duel at the finals in Pegasus' castle flooded my mind as he spoke. "I couldn have done it without your help." His voice quieting down and becoming more solemn as he did whenever he was serious.

" **That's what friends do.** " The pharaoh uttered, an unknowing expression written across our face.

"That's my point exactly, buddy." He said, finally turning to look at me after staring at the sky for so long. "You always have my back, so it's time I helped you for a change. That's why I want you to keep my 'Red Eyes Black Dragon'. I know it's gonna come in handy for you sometime. Besides, this means a part of me will be a part of your deck." He looked down now while closing his eyes. "It's kinda cool, knowing I'm helping ya save the world." There were no words to describe how thankful we were to have a friend like Joey now. "Don't get me wrong. I'm still in the contest." He said, his grin flashing and revealing the goofy Joey that I had known and loved. "And I still have the rare card requirement covered… Well technically, I guess you have it covered, Yugi."

" **Hmm?** " Uttered the Pharaoh in confusion at his last comment, while I smiled to myself in my mind; knowing the card that Joey was referring to.

"See, 'Red Eyes Black Dragon' wasn't the only rare card I had in my deck." He said while bringing out his deck from his duel disk and flipping through it until he stopped at said card. "You gave me another rare card waaay back when I first started to play duel monsters. Remember?" He finally pulled out the card, revealing to us…

" **The 'Time Wizard'.** " The Pharaoh said, finishing my thought.

"Yup, it helped me out of jams in Duelist Kingdom; and I know its gonna save my butt in Battle City." He stared intently to the card, as if waiting for something to happen before finally placing it back in his deck. "You know, when you think about it Yug, both of our hearts are in our decks." He said, nearing the end to his heartfelt spiel. "We're a team! Together, we won't let any duelist beat us…" With that he turned back to where Griever was slowly inching away from us having this conversation. "Hey, don't think your left out of this either, ya big lug!" He yelled, causing Griever to face fall before turning around and walking back to us. "If it weren't for you, I might not have my 'Red Eyes' back. And while Yugi probably could have handled it, you still helped us." He said, making room for Griever as we both stuck our hands out and put them in the familiar shape from when we had first dueled against Kaiba all those months ago. "Now get in here. From here on out, your one of us."

We saw Griever smirk to himself and before, after pausing for a second, putting his hand in the middle with the rest of us. "Well, since all of us are going to be a team; I think you guys should have these." With that statement, his hand blurred as he reached into his deck box on his waist and pulled out 2 cards.

" **No way! You're giving us your 'Super Saiyan Goku' and 'Super Saiyan Mid-Gohan' cards?!** " The pharaoh exclaimed as Griever handed the 'Goku' card to us and the 'Gohan' card to Joey.

"Don't try to give them back to me after all of this is over. They're yours to keep forever." He said, a smile that we've never seen on his expression, slowly creeping out. "It's just like Joey said before. My a piece of my heart shall reside in your decks, as will yours in mine." His words, touching us an Joey as would a speech from our friend Tea would.

"Well then, what do ya see we complete this circle here Yug, and make ourselves permanent residents in his deck." I nodded to Joey as we both reached into our decks; me pulling out my 'Summoned Skull' (ATK 2500/DEF 1200) and Joey his 'Panther Warrior' (ATK 2000/DEF 1600). He took both of them, handling each with care, and placed them in his deck. "You guys just watch, with the power of us 3 combined; we'll send that Marik creep _and_ his 'Rare Hunters' packing!" As we all walked in separate directions after one final moment.

" _I hope Joey's right about this one… I have a feeling that this is going to be a greater challenge than we've ever faced before._ " Me and the Pharaoh smiled at the same time while thinking this, as we looked back at the 'Goku' card in our hand. " _ **Marik better watch his steps. He may have the power of 3 Gods, but me, you, Joey, and Griever have a bond stronger than any Gods.**_ "

" _THIS TIME_ _ **WE BRING THE FIGHT**_ _ **TO HIM**_ _ **!**_ " We said as one, walking away and towards our destiny.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone for sticking around this long. Now it's time for our Q/A section! Thanks for the support and I hope to hear from you all again after this and the next chapter!**

Raul: **I'm guessing by legendary monsters, you mean the 'Egyptian God' cards. I do plan on adding to the list of "God Cards" with some surprises from Griever's deck, but Broly probably won't be one of them. Who knows though? It's still early on in the story and for all I know, a certain evil someone could possess some new cards. :)**

ChosenOne358: **Thanks! I'm glad you like my story. Funny thing is, I actually didn't even think about Dragon Ball Heroes when making this, but immediately felt stupid for not even drawing the parallel before your comment. XD Thanks for the support, and stick around as the plot will only get more awesome from here on out.**


	4. Indefinite Hiatus

**(A/N): Hello Everyone, Gallatin Here. I'm here to say that, unfortunately, "I Took The Road Less Traveled" and "I'm Just Saiyan" will be going on indefinite hiatuses until a certain time. In case you haven't noticed the sudden drop in upload times for the two, it was because of a problem with the computer I have been saving the chapters on. I had saved at least 7 chapters for both in advance, but had run into some difficulties, making my files unusable. I at first had thought I had sorted it out when I was able to recover the 4** **th** **chapter of ITTRLT, but it was simply that. As such, It will be some time before I work up the initiative to start rewriting those two again. THIS DOES NOT MEAN I AM ABANDONING THEM! It simply means they will be lacking updates until I can start retyping them. Until then, expect 1 or 2 new fics to pop up on my page to help fill in the void within the next week or so. Thanks for your cooperation, and hope you'll like what's in store!**


End file.
